An Angel and A Demon Fell In Love
by Dr.Pepper966
Summary: Clare-She was the purest of them all,the most ravishing creature to ever lie your eyes on:A sweet angel.Eli-With every step taken, with every word spoken,he left destruction:A rebellion demon.As the new school year approaches, a dark love unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**^_^ Hiya, Trying out this story. See how it goes, well…Er..Aha., here it is. Also, I got this idea from a picture on Tumblr, so not all credit goes to me. To Mr. Tumblr too :]**

**One more thing…Isn't Hana Hwang so freakin adorable? I swear, I could spend the whole day with her. So **_**CUTE.**_

* * *

__**An Angel and A Demon Fell In Love- Chapter 1**

She was the purest of them all, the most ravishing creature to ever lie your eyes on. Her complexion so stunning, it took all who laid eyes on her breaths away. Like in a fairy tale, she was perfect. Her hair would flare a shade of gold in the sunlight and her marvelous ocean blue eyes would sparkle. Although most would consider her selfish, in effect of their envy, she was far from selfish.

She was the kindest, sweetest angel known to man. Clare Edwards was her name, the saint of the school, the savior of all. Even with some hurtful comments, Clare didn't give a care in the world about what people thought of her, she would hold her head high and walk with pride. She was not one to have such a grudge against someone but if they were to treat her with such disrespect when all she has ever done was love them, even if she didn't know s/he, then she was to have such low respect for them in return, but never go against them. In many of people's eyes, she truly was an angel of god.

With every step taken, with every word spoken, he left destruction. It was his doing; he didn't care what others thought of him. His looks gave an ominous aura around him. Raven hair falling perfectly into place; forest green eyes glowing with such devious schemes. He wasn't fond of the destruction he was capable of but it was the only thing he knew how to do, the only thing he was good at. Giving little affection to what he does, he continues on his journey of flames and evilness.

Elijah Goldsworthy was his name, a boy full of rebellion. He never found pleasure around well-behaved people, it gave him a nauseous feeling. He was a genius, a master mind of such wicked and imaginative creations. There was no doubt about it, Elijah, in many views, was the child of the devil. A smirk would plaster on his face when someone tried making a rude comeback and when he would get in trouble. He certainly was, what the school considered, your worst nightmare.

Unknowingly knowing their presence and trouble to come, they continue on their journey. They saw content and peace in different forms, but not everything lasts. As the new school year approaches, a dark love unfolds.

Once Upon a Time, An angel and a demon fell in love…

**_Very_ short, yes I know. But it'll be longer in the next chapter, when the action begins ;). What do you guys think ? Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :D! Thank You Izzy Boo and RachRox12 for your reviews :3**

**Adam/All/Clare-10****th**** grade.**

**Imogen/Eli-11****th**** grade. **

**An Angel and A Demon Fell In Love- Chapter 2**

Students unloaded from school buses, their vehicles, or trudged up the stair the stairs of Degrassi Community School after a long walk. The first day of school, a day most people dreaded but also a day others looked forward to. New beginning, new friends, and new classes- everything was soon to change for all the students as they go through new experiences.

Coming down the sidewalk were two girls, Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards- the two best friends since 9th grade.

"Oh my gosh! Can you just imagine the boys this year? When they've actually _developed." _

Clare playfully rolled her eyes and giggled, "You know, Alli. Sometimes your obsession with boys scares me ." Alli faked a hurt gasp.

"I am _not_ obsessed! I'm just very interested in them. "Clare raised her right eyebrow at her, "Sure, because that's two totally different things." She said sarcastically. They laughed and walked into the school. As they made their way to the front desk for their schedules, the similar surroundings of their surrounds reprinted in their minds. It was a satisfying feeling to be back to one of their sanctuaries again but the thought of having to wake up early and having homework had already put them in the whiny mood. Although, it was the first day of school, and they knew nothing much happens on the first day- more like the first week.

Alli pouted, "Our lockers are in completely different parts of the school." Clare looked down at her locker number and over at Alli's, concluding that Alli's statement was most indeed true.

"At least we have some classes together, and we can eat lunch together."

Alli crossed her arms like a 5 year old, "I don't want a new locker buddy."

Clare laughed, "I don't either but look at it this way, your new locker buddy could be a…" She looked left to right; then leaned in close, "boy."

Alli's eyes widened, her already big eyes growing bigger. She jumped up and down in her heels and clapped her hands. "You're so right. I'll tell you the details at," she looked down at her schedule and then at Clare's," at math."

They shared a smile before the bell signaling it was time to go to class rang. Realization hit them that they still haven't gone to their lockers yet; they sprinted off into different directions.

As Clare turned a corner, she collided into someone- making both of them tumble to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy said in a harsh voice, he quickly got up and starred at the girl scattering around the floor to gather her books. He smirked at her attempts to grab her books as quickly as she could.

"Sorry…Sorry…"

Once Clare collected her book and safely tucked it close to her chest, she looked up to the person she ran into and was taken away. She almost gasped at how stunning his eyes are-a piercing forest green. The same with the boy, he couldn't remove his eyes from her. They were the bluest eyes he has even seen, bluer than the ocean and sky. He began to shake his head and chuckle, scrunching his eyebrows together in the process.

"Next time, you should watch where you're going." He snapped at her and walked past her, their arms slight brushing but Clare simply scoffed.

'_So rude…' _ She thought. As for the boy, he didn't think much of what he did, just casually walked to his class. Clare quickly stuffed her book bag into her locker and grabbed a notebook and speed walked to her class.

Just when she stepped in her class, the bell rang and she took a seat near the back, letting out a sigh of relief.

(~)(~)(~)

At the moment, Clare sat eagerly in her seat in math waiting for Alli. She had not seen Alli at all that day and hoped to finally have some time to discuss their day so far. The minute she heard high heels clicking against the floor, she knew it was Alli.

In she walked, taking a seat next to Clare.

"So…How was your day so far?" Clare began.

Alli grinned, "Well…I met two people. One is a girl named Jenna, I think you'll like her. And well…a boy named Drew."

Clare eyes widened and started to giggle, "Alli…It's the first day of school and you've _already_ found a boy you like? That fast?"

"Pssh, no. I'm attracted to him, I don't technically like him yet."

"_Yet." _Alli rolled her eyes. "And how about you, hm?"

"No one really. Just went to science and now here I am." When Clare said that, she thought back to the rude, green eyed boy. She wished to just completely forget about the incident but something kept it there. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking-really cute in her opinion. But after what happened, she only saw a rude person, although guessing that she was not going to see him around, she didn't take a grudge against him and simply tucked it to the back of her mind.

walked in and introduced himself to the students, seeing new faces and old ones from the previous year. He went along with what they will be doing for the semester ahead of them. Although, not many students listened, barely caring at what they'll be doing, only wanting the day to end already so they could hang out with their friends or go home and relax. Clare wanted to do the same but she was eager to go to her last class of the day: English. She was in accelerated English which she was fond of.

After 50 minutes of what the students considered torture to listen to him talk and talk about him, the bell rang-signaling it was time for lunch. The students quickly rushed out, their mouths drooling for the taste of some sort of food. Alli and Clare stopped by their lockers and then quickly walked to lunch, in need of something in their stomach.

Clare got a salad while Alli got a burger and headed to a table with a group of people Clare did not recognize.

"Clare, this is Jenna." Alli pronounced pointing to a blonde smiling up at her, she returned the smile. "This is KC and Drew." Pointing at the boy with a beanie, who also had his arm around Jenna's around which Clare automatically assumed was his girlfriend, and then at the spiked-haired boy. Clare noticed Alli slightly blush at the mention of Drew's name and she couldn't help but plaster a simper on her face.

They took a seat and started talking, about them, about their classes, and just about whatever they could think of. After a while, Clare only watched her best friend interact with her new friends. She didn't mind but it did rise a hint of jealousy but she knew they would hang out later so she let it slide and started looking around- bored out of her mind.

Her eyes fell on the boy from earlier, he was on the other side of the cafeteria, at a table with 2 other people. A boy with baggy clothes and a beanie and a quirky girl with an outrages choice of clothing. Clare chuckled at this but she found it adorable. She pushed her salad away, not so interested in her food anymore.

"Um, I'm going to walk around. I'll see you guys later." Clare said while scooting out of her chair.

Alli suddenly had a worried expression, "Wait! Why? Something wrong?"

Clare gave Alli a small smile, "No, I just feel like walking around. See you guys later."

And with that, she walked out of the cafeteria, hoping to find something interesting to do.

(~)(~)(~)

Eli watched the blue eyed girl walk out of the cafeteria, curiosity already settling into him. He already knew she did not like him but when he thought about what he did a couple minutes later, he felt a little bad. He planned to apologize to her and at that moment, it would be the perfect time.

"Elijah! Elijah Goldsworthy!" Imogen snapped her fingers in front of him. He glared at her, "You know I don't like to be called Elijah. Call me Eli." He snapped at her. She squirmed a little in her chair, taking in a deep breath to calm herself from his outburst; she didn't want to say anything she'd regret later.

"…Eli. Adam here wanted to know if you wanted to go with him to get the latest Goon comic."

Adam scratched his head, not so sure if that was a good idea. But his mood changed when he saw Eli smile. "Sure, man. After school?"

Adam's face brightened, "Sure!"

Eli gave him a nod and stood up. "I'm going to go check on something. I'll see you guys later." As he left, Imogen and Adam started at him with confusion.

Eli aimlessly walked in the hallways until he spotted Clare sitting in the library, reading a book. Eli started to smirk as he inched closer and closer to her from behind. Just an inch away he whispered in her ear,

"Hi."

Clare screamed and beat Eli with the book, her eyes closed as she attempt to get out of the chair and out the library.

"Ow! It's just me!" Clare opened her eyes and huffed when she saw who it was. She turned on her heel and walked out of the library. Eli rolled his eyes and jogged after her.  
"Wait!" His voice echoing in the hallways. Clare turned around, "What?"

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier, I should have helped you pick up your books instead of being a jackass."

Clare looked into his emerald eyes, seeing that he was in fact telling the truth, she forgave him. But she was still very uneasy with the guy in front of him.

"I'm Eli."

"Clare."

Just then, the bell rang once again signaling lunch over and to start getting to their next class. Students filled the hallways as they continued to stand there.

"Um, again. Sorry, I'll see you around." He turned around and walked into the sea of students. Clare still stood there, a bit confused and a bit angered, but she just shrugged and went to her next class.

_This is going to be a long year…_

**Well..There it is. DeadMouseLover- Thank you for your review :) Yes, I was aware it was rather short but I hope this makes up for it. Adam is not a transgender, Julia didn't exist, and KC, Drew, Adam, and Jenna are new at Degrassi…So..yeah. Reviews c:?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the **_**loonngg**_** wait! My apology, but I'm back, baby! If you read the new chapter of New Beginnings, you will know that I will not update[Except for New Beginnings, due to the 5 reviews I requested for a final chapter before I leave Friday morning] until I get back in Texas. I'm going out of the country so…But! I promise,promise,promise, that the minute I get back, Updating all the stories will be the first thing I'll do.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**An Angel and A Demon Fell In Love- Chapter 3**

Clare Edwards sat in English Class, picking at her nails and not really listening to what had to say. It was the first day of school, not much ever happened on the first day. The class suddenly became quiet and Clare scrunched her eyebrows together but didn't look up.

Someone cleared their throat- most likely Ms. Dawes. "Mr. Goldsworthy, nice of you to finally join us." There was whispering and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor behind Clare.

She finally tore her eyes from her finger nails and followed the gaze of everyone else's-which landed on a smirking boy right behind her. She rolled her eyes-seeing it was the very same boy who had bumped into her earlier that day. She could feel him glaring holes into her back as she returned her attention back to her nails-picking at them nervously.

"What?" She heard him snap at everyone for whispering and staring, which only had an outcome of more whispers. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." The class finally fell silent. Ms. Dawes cleared her throat.

"As I was saying…" Ms. Dawes continued, "During this marvelous semester, we will be studying some of Shakespeare's wonderful writings."

Most people groaned, but Clare smiled to herself.

"I'll be assigning each of you a partner based on the writings you will be turning in for the next couple of days."

"But for today, you're free to do what you wish- as long as you keep your voices down and stay in a desk." She waved her hands, gesturing to the students to go on before taking a seat behind her desk and jolting down some stuff. The room erupted with talking, giggling, and laughter.

Clare didn't have anyone to talk to because her friends weren't in this class-they were all in regular 10th grade classes. So, to pass some time, she brought out her journal and immediately her eyes skimmed the page she last left off. Grinning to herself, she gently placed her pen on the page-ready to continue the story- when she felt a light kick to the back of her chair.

She paused, shrugged it off, and had only written down a couple words before she felt another kick to her chair- one that had much more force put into it.

Clare swirled around her chair to face a smirking Eli. "Can you stop that?" She asked, trying to hide her growing anger.

He didn't give her a response, instead just stared back intensely. Clare turned back around when he refused to give her a response and went back to writing-this time with no interruptions.

Eli liked to see a rise out of the girl in front of him, once again, going back into his old habits of ignoring how it made others feel and forgetting about the apology he had made not too long ago with Clare.

When the final bell of the day ran, the students scurried to escape the classroom and run into freedom. Clare took her time to put her journal into her bag and walk out. As she made her way down the hall, she felt someone collide into her should, making he stumble to the side a bit.

When she stabled herself, she looked up to find Eli strolling down the hall- hands in his pockets and even if you couldn't see him, you could tell he was smirking.

Clare tugged on her bag and walked out into the warm, breezy air. She took in a deep breath, her way to calm herself down.

Eli found it amusing to see everyone hated him-everyone except Adam and Imogen, of course, who-for some reason-found it in them to not instantly hate him-he didn't exactly know why but it was entertaining for him. Despite the glares and rumors, he didn't care much. His parents, the principles, school counselors, and even mere strangers disapproved of his actions; he knew that, but that only urged him to act out more.

Clare stopped in front of her steps, starring up at her house. She didn't want to go inside; she would rather stay outside, because she could actually escape from the screaming. It all happened to quickly for Clare. It was only the last two weeks when they first started arguing, not full out screaming, but just some bickering. And only last week, was when it when from angrily whispering to screaming their hearts out.

Clare could already hear them. If she stepped inside, she knew she would be greeted by the _fake_ parents. The parents who abruptly stop screaming at each other and look at their daughter, with wide smiles- not making eye contact with each other. But their eyes said it all, they were growing to hate each other.

Clare let out a sigh before trudging up the steps and quietly opening the door and closing it. It only took a few seconds for her parents to acknowledge their daughter's presence.

Helen was the first to speak. "Clare. Honey, how was your first day of school?"

"Ah, yes, your first day of school. How was it, Clare?" Randall said, rearranging Helen's words.. You could easily tell they were hesitating to keep from giving each other deadly glares.

"It was fine, I guess." Clare mumbled, before walking up the stairs and closing her bedroom door with her back. She kept her ear on it. Through the wood, she could hear angry whispering-an attempt to keep from Clare hearing.

She grew angry, and threw the book in her arms across the room- making a couple of things fall off her desk.

No one heard the loud crash from her lamp except her. She tried to keep from crying, breathed in deeply and shook her head.

"It'll be okay…" She forced a smile and played light music to lighten up her mood.

(~~~)

For the rest of the week, it was the same Clare. Eli continued to torture her and others by closing their locks, bumping into them, glaring at them, and pushing their books off their desk when he passed them. Clare was determined to keep strong though. What Eli kept doing plus her parents constant fighting wasn't a great combination for her when she was at home. But she wasn't going to let him know that for just a couple of minutes, she let some tears out; that she was slightly hurt by his actions. No, she was going to stay strong and smile. That's the way Darcy had told her. To ignore the people who treat you badly and plaster a wide smile on your face. That really aggravated them.

On that very Friday, Adam and Eli were leaning against lockers on the floor- Adam reading another of his many comic books and Eli looking out the window in front of him while listening to music. It was actually too loud for many people's comfort and the fact that it was metal annoyed them.

People passing by or down somewhere at their locker would spat at him to turn down his "horrible" music. Eli only rolled his eyes and continued to tap his foot along with the beat. As he enjoyed his music, he spotted a glimpse of auburn hair in the corner of his eye. He averted to it and found none other than Clare Edwards, walking side by side with a short, dark skinned girl.

For a split second, only a second, they made eye contact, and neither made a face of annoyance or disgust. Eli closed his eyes and continued tapping his foot as he felt Clare's glares and footsteps until they were gone.

When he opened his eyes, he found Adam staring at him, scornfully.

"Did you do something to that girl?" All Eli saw was his mouth move.

"What!" He felt his earplugs being pulled out his ears and placed on the floor under Adam's palm.

"What did you do to her?"

Eli rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll just give me b-"

Adam angrily tore them back out of Eli's grip and threw it on the other side of him.

"What the hell, man! I just want to listen to some music. Is that a crime?"

Adam scrunched his forehead together, "You'll get your precious ear phones when you tell me what you did to her."

Eli acted clueless, "What girl?"

"Don't play that card with me, Eli. The one with the curly hair and blue eyes. The one that just passed us, I know you saw her."

"And why do you think _I_ did something to her?"

"Her facial expression towards you showed it all." Adam gripped onto the ear phones, making sure Eli wouldn't be able to get it.

"And what exactly did her facial expression look like?"

Adam thought back on it, "Well, she looked, she looked mad and kind of hurt."

He groaned. "Can I just have my freakin' ear phones back?" He voice rose a bit. They glared at each other for a while before Adam finally gave in and threw them at Eli.

"I know you don't like to play by the rules, but how you treat people, it's not nice."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Adam shifted under his weight and twirled around on the floor, facing Eli cross legged.

"Why do you do it anyways?"

"Do what?"

Adam scoffed, "Why do you treat people the way they do? The whole tuff, bully figure doesn't suit well for other people."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Who said I was trying to please anyone?"

Adam sighed before grabbing his bag and standing up. Eli looked up at him, "Where are you going?"

He shook his head, "I don't even know why I'm your friend but I am and I want this to get through that thick skull of yours." He bent down so he was face to face with him before continuing. "If you keep this act up, you're not going to have a single friend left nor will you have or get a girlfriend." Adam straightened back up and turned on his heel, disappearing around a corner.

Eli scoffed. _I never said I wanted a friend. He came to me. _

When the bell rang, he got up and walked down the deserted hallway, slamming his fists into each locker.

(~~~)

Clare tapped her pencil against the desk, her hand against her forehead as she tried to solve the problems in front of her. She was exhausted for some reason. Her eyelids were heavy, and her vision came and went. Not being able to handle it anymore, she raised her hand- asking for permission to excuse herself.

"Is something wrong, Clare?" Her science teacher asked.

"No, I just need to use the bathroom. But thank you for asking." She gave her teacher a small smile before walking out of the classroom and into the still hallway. She walked down the hallway-in the opposite direction of the bathroom-and rubbed her temples as she wandered around the school aimlessly.

Clare finally settled on a shadowy corner. She slid down the wall and endured the silence. At that moment, she didn't really care if she never returned back to class; she felt she needed the time alone, in silence, to rest.

It became more restless at home. The screaming grew louder by every passing day. And it was all her mind was set on at the moment: Her parents. She would stay up all night, starring at the ceiling and tried to keep herself from bursting into tears. She thought if being around them more would help minimize the screaming and arguments. And that's what she did. She tried spending her time with them, not being able to bear hearing them argue again.

_If Darcy was here, she'd shut them right up. _

But she wasn't Darcy, she wasn't the beautiful, out-going, strong, loving girl. Clare simply applied herself as weak and bashful. She most certainly didn't know how she would get her parents talking in a some-what calm matter.

_If I could just find a way to get them to talk. What would Darcy do? Maybe if I g-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud bang. Her eyes shot open, darting around the hallway to find the source of the sound.

Telling from the hair, Clare could tell it was Eli and another boy much taller than him. Eli's back was against the lockers, while the other boy had Eli's collar bundled up in the other boy's hand. All Clare could do was scoot father into the corner-if possible- and watch the scene unfold.

"You brought this on yourself, Emo Boy." The taller boy said.

"I'm so scared!" Eli smirked at him. Before Clare knew it, punches were being exchanged. Eli, being the smaller on, was being easily picked up and thrown at the lockers.

"You ever mess with my shit again, your consequence will be worse." The taller boy walked off, leaving a hurt Eli on the ground. But he wasn't groaning in pain or near to tears, he was chuckling. Clare watched as if he was a mad man.

Through his bangs, Eli's green eyes met with blue eyes. A pair of blue eyes he would be able to recognize anywhere.

"What?" He snapped at her.

Clare was going to shake her head and reply with a 'Nothing' but stopped herself. She was fed up with his behavior.

"Just looking at the biggest jackass in the school." Eli raised his eyebrow, a bit impressed with her confidence.

"Ouch! I'm hurt." They glared at each other before Eli broke the tension.

"What are you doing out here anyways? I didn't know Saint Clare liked to skip class." Clare clenched her jaw tight.

"Why do you care?" She spat at him.

Eli smirked, "Change your tampon, princess. I was just asking a question."

Immediately Clare turned a bright red, resulting in Eli to burst out laughing-his laughter echoing throughout the hallways.

Before Clare had a chance to say anything, she heard footsteps coming down a hallway. Her instant guess was that it was a teacher.

She quickly got to her feet-Eli being too busy rolling around on the floor laughing didn't see Mr. Simpson walking down the hall and stop right in front of him.

"Elijah. My office, now." Mr. Simpson said, angrily.

"It's Eli…" He mumbled before getting on his feet and trailed behind Mr. Simpson.

(~~~)

Clare let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She peeked around the corner, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw the coast was clear.

It had only been 5 minutes since she was gone and decide she might as well go back to class. She couldn't risk getting caught. Besides, she didn't potentially plan to skip class.

As Clare walked back to class, there was only one thought on her mind-one she has never thought of.

Clare Edwards officially hated Eli Goldsworthy.

* * *

**This…T_T This was crappy. Argh. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Eh…Reviews? Anyone?...**


End file.
